


Sub!logan howlett headcanons

by Burning_Omen



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, sub!logan howlett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Omen/pseuds/Burning_Omen
Summary: Requested on my tumblr
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Logan howlett 

Would you do some general Sub!Logan Howlett headcanons x male reader?

  * I’ve been saying this man is a sub for YEARS
  * No one believes me
  * But you’re an intellectual 
  * You know what’s up
  * Okay onto the headcanons 
  * Logan is a tough looking bastard, he has a reputation of being absolutely brutal in battle. So people tend to think he tops
  * But no he just wants to be **HELD**
  * When he would hook up with people they always figured he was a top, so they never really gave him the choice to bottom
  * Now he has a fuck ton of experience in being a dominant top and but none in being submissive.
  * Then he meets you and your amazing and he also wants you to rail him 
  * After dating for a while he figured you were going to have sex at some point. He’d already decided that he definitely wanted to be with you for the rest of your life so he had to tell 
  * Or pretend to be a top for the entirety of your relationship 
  * Yeah no, that’d probably kill him
  * So he told you
  * Was nervous as hell about it and ready to sprint at the first sign of rejection 
  * And then you said, “I know.”
  * The fuck you mean “you know.”????
  * You told him that at first you did think he was a top, then as your relationship progressed it became increasingly clear that he was very, very submissive
  * Was pissed for a little while but you just gave him a smooch and told him you were sorry.
  * His first time bottoming was a whole different experience, and not entirely what he expected.
  * All he’s ever seen of dominant people(including himself) is that they’re just assholes to anyone that’s into it.
  * But then again he’s never been in a long lasting relationship so he’s very under experienced in that area.
  * Okay no more emotions onto the sexy bits
  * He’s tight, every time, no matter how long you’ve been with him.
  * Praise him for everything, he has no clue what he’s doing and needs to be told if he’s doing good or bad.
  * He’s easily embarrassed and his embarrassment can very quickly turn him off. So like I said, PRAISE HIM!
  * He’s not very adventurous, he likes to keep everything in the bedroom because if someone to ever walk in on him he’d simply have to murder them.
  * It is what it is.
  * He’s loves being marked
  * Hickeys, bites, bruises, anything. He knows they’ll be gone the next day and it pisses him off if he didn’t get to see them beforehand.
  * Despite what he tells literally every person he has ever met, he enjoys being held.
  * Logan is a big dude, sorta. He’s buff and strong, but he’s short. 5 feet, 3 inches.
  * He didn’t care until he got with you. He does dislike it, no he’s come to realize that he’s the perfect to be railed against _anything_
  * The wall, the desk, the door, the shower, the wall again.
  * All because he doesn’t have long limbs to get in his or your way.
  * Perfect height to get railed, 5 stars, would recommend.
  * His biggest kink is overstimulation 
  * He recovers fast so you’ll have to fuck him for many, many hours.
  * This is probably the only way he’ll actually leave the bedroom.
  * Have a dildo/vibrator shoved up his ass while he has to be out and then coming home and getting fucked.
  * Personal headcanon that all mutants with healing mutations are extremely sensitive.
  * He’s pretty quiet during sex, but only because he forces himself to be.
  * It can take anywhere between 10-30 minutes for him to cum, it depends on what you're doing.
  * He loves cockwarming so damn much, doesn’t matter if he’s doing it with his ass or with his mouth.
  * Even though he’s impatient as hell and doesn’t like being told to wait. He thinks it’s part of the fun.
  * Okay onto ✨after care✨
  * Logan wasn’t a very good top, the pleasure part he was great at. But everything else? Completely ass.
  * He just fucked them and left.
  * So imagine his surprise when, after your first time with him, you ran a bath for you both.
  * He complained the whole time, mostly about how he could get up and bath himself. A complete lie, his legs were untrustworthy and would not hold him long enough for him to get to the bath.
  * Once you were both clean you got out and helped him get dressed, before changing the bed sheets and laying down with him.
  * This is the moment his lifelong addiction to being held began.
  * Even as he was falling asleep he could still hear you telling him how good he was and how much you loved him.




	2. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: semi-public sex, toys, overstimulation

requested on tumblr: “ _**On the subject on of sub logan howlett(which I can't find much of) could you do oversimultion headcanons for him!**_ ”

  * A fellow intellectual
  * It’s can only start in the bed room
  * Either very early in the morning or late at night because those are the only times Logan’s not busy.
  * Even if he wants you to overstimulate him he’s going to make you beg for it. He’ll eventually “give in”.
  * Because he’s a fucking brat and he wants you to know that he’s the one that’s **really** in charge (he’s not but wishful thinking is good of the soul)
  * You’re both busy people, overstimulating him is a whole multiple hour process with many “breaks”(having to stop because you’re out of time and have to get back to work) in between your sessions.
  * So it’s not really happening in one place at one time kind of thing. It’s more of both of your scheduled breaks lining up so you can have at least an hour of sex in the nearest empty room/closet.
  * He’s very keen on no one ever finding out what you’re doing. 
  * I know I said in his general headcanons that he’ll walk around with a vibrating toy up his ass but that would probably only be very early in your relationship when you're still just trying some things out.
  * He very quickly realized that being constantly anxious about it took all the fun out of overstimulation.
  * He could hear it constantly, and he worried that others could hear it too, he could barely focus because of the thought of someone realizing what was going on. It was throwing him off, and not in the good way.
  * So the only way you could get him to do it again would be if you found one that was very, VERY quiet. To the point that even with his enhanced hearing he wouldn’t be able to tell it was there. Well, he could, but only because is was pulsating aggressively against his walls and prostate 
  * So no electric toys until you find a silent one. Butt plugs and dildos are still very much on the table.
  * With his healing factor his sexual stamina is low but also extremely high.
  * If you’re taking him roughly he’ll be cumming in just a few minutes and he’ll need a break
  * But his healing factor replenishes his energy relatively quickly.
  * So if you make him cum once he’ll be fine in about 10 minutes (mostly because he’s not really _hurt,_ just out of energy)
  * But if you’re fucking him continuously for and hour straight without giving him a break in between he’ll definitively still feel the effects later, excpecally the post orgasm high.
  * Hours into your little secret endeavor and Logan’s public mask was quickly melting away. Luckily, you’re able to whisk him away just before he becomes a withering, over sensitive mess.
  * When you're back in his room there’s no more restraint, he doesn’t have to worry about noise or running out of time anymore.
  * Lay him down gently and treat him as though he’s made of glass.
  * With how sensitive he is he might as well be. With just a few gentle strokes he’s coming undone again, gripping the sheets below him, his hips spasming as he came with a suppressed groan.
  * In the end you’ll have to force him to stop, or at least take a break because he’ll just keep going and going even if he’s getting no pleasure from it.
  * He’ll be fine by the morning, so you don’t really have to worry about the effects that doing this made on him.
  * But he’s going to be clingy as hell. Wanting to stay in bed with you all day and if he can’t he’ll follow you around, stay in your personal space until he has to work




End file.
